lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Tolkien research
The works of J. R. R. Tolkien have generated a body of academic research, studying different facets such as * Tolkien as a writer of fantasy literature * Tolkien's invented languages Scholarly literature * Splintered Light: Logos And Language In Tolkien's World by Verlyn Flieger (1st Edition 1983, Revised Edition 2002) * The Road to Middle-earth by Tom Shippey (1st Edition 1993, Revised and Expanded Edition 2003) * J. R. R. Tolkien: Author of the Century by Tom Shippey (2000) * Tolkien in the Land of Heroes : Discovering the Human Spirit edited by Anne C. Petty and J. Stein * Tolkien's Legendarium: Essays on The History of Middle-earth by Verlyn Flieger and Carl F. Hostetter (2000) * Tolkien studies, Vol 1 edited by Douglas A. Anderson, Michael D. C. Drout and Verlyn Flieger (2004) Invented languages Tolkien's invented languages, especially Quenya and Sindarin the languages of Elves, have created linguistic research in the form of academic newsletters and journals, such as the Vinyar Tengwar published by the Elvish Linguistic Fellowship. These publications have discussed text fragments, notes, and essays of Tolkien that haven't been published elsewhere. *1989 Plotz Quenya Declensions (written 1966/1967) Beyond Bree newsletter, VT 6, p. 14 *1991 Koivieneni Sentence (written ca. 1937) VT 14, p. 5–20, Mythlore 17, p. 23-30. *1992 New Tengwar Inscription (written ca. 1954) VT 21, p. 6 *1992 Liège Tengwar Inscription (written 1954) VT 23, p. 16 *1993 Two Trees Sentence (written ca. 1937) VT 27, p. 7–42 *1993 Koivieneni Manuscript (written ca. 1937) VT 27, p. 7–42 *1993 Bodleian Declensions (written ca. 1936) VT 28, p. 9–30 *1994 The Entu Declension (written ca. 1924–1929) VT 36, p. 8–29 *1995 Gnomish Lexicon (written ca. 1917) PE 11 *1995 Rúmilian Document (written 1919) VT 37, p. 15–23 *1998 Qenya Lexicon (written ca. 1915) PE 12 *1998 Osanwe-kenta, Enquiry into the communication of thought (ed. Hostetter, composed in 1960) VT 39 *1999 Narqelion (written 1915/1916) VT 12, p. 16–17, VT 40, p. 5–32 *2000 Qenya Grammar Fragment (ca. 1924–1929) Elfling mailing list, digest nr. 34 *2000 Etymological Notes — Osanwe-kenta (written 1959–1960) VT 41, p. 5–6 *2000 From The Shibboleth of Fëanor (written ca. 1968) VT 41, p. 7–10 (A part of the Shibboleth of Fëanor was published in The Peoples of Middle-earth, p. 331–366) *2000 Notes on Óre (written ca. 1968) VT 41, p. 11–19 *2000 Quenya Dedication (written 1968) Elfling mailing list, 11 May. *2000 Merin Sentence (written ca. 1937) TT 14, p. 32–35 *2001 The Rivers and Beacon-hills of Gondor (written 1967–1969) VT 42, p. 5–31 (Referred to in ''Unfinished Tales'') *2001 Essay on negation in Quenya (written ca. 1970) VT 42, p. 33–34 *2001 Goldogrim Pronominal Prefixes (written ca. 1917) PE 13 p. 97 *2001 Early Noldorin Grammar (written ca. 1920–1925) PE 13, p. 119–132 *2001 Comparison of Adjectives (written after 1915) TT 16, p. 23–28 * 2002 Elvish translations of Catholic prayers (ed. Patrick Wynne, Arden Smith, Carl F. Hostetter), composed in the 1950s: **''Ataremma versions'' (Quenya Pater Noster) versions I-VI, VT 43, 4–26, TT 18 **''Aia María'' (Quenya Ave Maria) versions I–IV, VT 43, 26–36, TT 18 **''Litany of Loreto'' in Quenya, VT 44, p. 11–20 **''Ortírielyanna'' (Quenya Sub Tuum Praesidium) VT 4, p. 5–11 **''Alcar i Ataren'' (Quenya Gloria Patri) VT 43, p. 36–38 **''Alcar mi tarmenel na Erun'' (Quenya Gloria in Excelsis Deo) VT 44, p. 31–38 **''Ae Adar Nín'' (Sindarin Pater Noster) VT 44, p. 21–30 The VT material published at in increasing rate during the early is from the stock of linguistic material in the possession of the group (some 3000 pages according to Elfcon members), consisting of copies sent them by Christopher Tolkien and copies made in the around . External links * Tolkien's Linguistic Writings and Drafts by Ryszard Derdzinski * Proceedings of the J.R.R. Tolkien Centenary Conference 1992 (out of print, although this page does not say so) * Publications of the Tolkien Society (U.K.) * Michael Drout's home page in Wheaton College, Massachusetts, USA * Verlyn Flieger's home page (associated with the , USA * at Wikipedia Category:Fandom Category:Real World